


you'd look good in (my) football t-shirts

by lezz1e



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Attacks, Canonical Character Death, Detention, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Jock - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Parents, Partying, Punk, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: "Clementine you'll be working with Violet," The teacher announces, and Violet can already hear the future arguments in her head.A know it all and authority hating student. Not really the best match.





	1. partner assignment

**Author's Note:**

> so. as a disclosure. i know nothing abt american schools other than what i see in tv/movies so. this is basically my brit school diuhgtiuhtui. idk. also when i say football i mean soccer. oh! and tw for the d slur  
> OH and this is based on [this post](http://clemjavier.tumblr.com/post/177703374674/i-need-a-fic-where-clem-is-a-soccer-jock-with-good)

Violet closes her eyes and sighs, the borrowed kit sitting on her body slightly damp and a lot too big for her. The trainers soggy on the inside with creases at every angle (inside and out), the sight of them making everyone around her either scowl at her or give her eyes of sympathy. Her fingers quickly raking through her hair and pulling it into a low ponytail. 

She had really thought she was going to get away with it today. She really thought that 'forgetting' her kit would suffice.  

Fucking idiot.  

Feeling the annoyance simmer down, she opens her eyes just in time to follow the crowd out of the changing rooms with her arms swinging across her front like a shield.  

Her lips curled into a seemingly permanent frown as she walks into the gym, her frown lessening as she spots Louis- a smirk painted across his lips, a 'I told you so' just waiting for the right time to spring onto Violet.  

"Keep your mouth shut," Violet says, her shoes squeaking against the gym floor and her bottoms trailing behind her like a wedding dress, threatening to trip her up. Her frown disappearing as Louis swung his arms over her shoulders and moved them both to the back of the gym- hopefully the teacher wouldn't see them and they would get away with doing jack shit.  

"So hostile!" Louis comments with a laugh, letting his arm fall back to his side as the whistle blows, signalling the start of the bench dodgeball game. 

"This fucking game is hostile," Violet says, glancing over at her classmates running to the middle, snatching and grabbing at the balls and hurling them to the other side. The balls smashing against the floor with such curiosity that the sound bounced off the walls: like the ball and the wall were both the north sides of a magnet.  

"Oh, I know what you-" Louis starts, Violet sighing as she looks over to him standing in the middle of the gym, a dodgeball in his hand and a determined smile plastered across his face. His whole posture heightened with excitement, adrenaline and enthusiasm. 

"Mean!" He finishes, smashing the ball onto someone on the other side, before turning around and pulling down his fist in victory. The smile on his face bright and full of warmth- it makes Violet hurt a little.  

His ease, his warmth, his brightness wasn't something she could possess. His outgoing personality was something that she couldn't comprehend. 

She knew how to be angry: she knew the soul consuming, serious passion that welled deep in the pit of her being. She could understand the anger of being misunderstood, the anger of being a lesbian, the anger of being her. She could understand the feeling of her beliefs, her thoughts rattling in her stomach like a bomb- ticking and ticking before she let loose and reminded everyone of what a feminist dyke she was. 

She couldn’t understand the outgoing-ness Louis, yet wanted it for herself and to forget it existed at the same time.  

"Good shot, hypocrite," Violet comments while folding her arms across her chest. Her eyes being pulled away from Louis to the middle of the gym, her sarcastic smile wiped off her face.  

Clementine was standing on the line separating the sides, her stance powerful with all four dodgeballs cradled in her arms. A waft of fervour radiating from her, making everyone around her cower as if dodgeballs were really that terrifying. A look of determination on her face, an ease of enthusiasm sizzling off her. Her aura calm and strong and easy: put together. 

"Don't we all wish we were as good as Clementine. Good grades, good at sports, likable," Louis says, taking in the look on Violet's face and following her eyes. A look of awe crawling on his face.  

"I don't know how people can be like that," Violet says, her hands playing with the edges of her top.  

"Like what?" Louis asks, sliding next to Violet. Neither of their eyes moving away from Clementine for a moment- eyes widening as she wipes out their team members one by one. 

"So- So at- At ease," Violet says, an embarrassed grumble escaping her due to her stumbling. Her arms moving to cross over her chest again, as if to protect herself from her own embarrassment.  

"I don’t like being open like that," She continues, shuffling her feet as if it would distract Louis from her words.  

Didn't work.  

"Not your fault," Louis replies, shrugging his shoulders. A sympathetic smile settling on his face, making Violet smile slightly.  

His sensitivity for her making her soften, her arms falling to her sides. The room around them seemingly getting quieter, the subject of their conversation somehow making the volume dial down. Their conversation private, confidential.  

It made them both feel safe, safe to talk about their sexualities- even though both of them were already out. 

Violet found it strange that, even when you were out you still censored yourself as if you were r rated.  

Well, at least she knew what she would scrawl onto the tables now: gay people aren't r rated content. 

"I'm not hiding being a lesbian anymore," Violet tells him despite knowing exactly what he meant. 

Being told to hide yourself, didn't disappear overnight. 

"We've both got internalised shit," Louis states, slapping her shoulder with a fake smile plastered across his face.  

Violet looks at him, an empathetic gaze seeing through him. A light comforting smile on her face, her mouth opening to say something stupid meant to be comforting, just as a dodgeball hits her foot. 

Violet sighs, turning her back to Louis and walking over to the bench on the other side of the bench, her eyes locking with Clementine. Her stomach feeling as if bubbles were trapped in it as Clementine smirked at her, her arm raised without a dodgeball in it- the culprit, Violet guesses.

"We can talk about it sometime," Louis says from behind her, the bubbles inside her stomach popping, her mouth dropping and her limbs seemingly sinking to the floor. A feeling of guilt seeping through her bones. 

The thought of leaving Louis without an outlet, leaving him with those awful thoughts while he wanted to share them making her feel sick. She didn't even think. 

She thought he was like her. Didn't want to voice the ugly thoughts in her mind. 

* * *

 

"Clementine you'll be working with Violet," The teacher announces, and Violet can already hear the future arguments in her head.  

A know it all and authority hating student. Not really the best match.  

She sighs, pulls her bag off the seat next to her. Her head resting on her hand as Clementine sits down and shuffles the chair slightly away from Violet.  

"I don't know anything about mitosis," Violet tells her, picking up the pencil beside her and shading in the doddles left there before her. Her eyes taking quick glances at Clementine before sticking to the table like glue. 

"Clementine," Clementine states, introducing herself. Irritation crawling through her voice, underlying every syllable of what she said.

This was going to be one long fucking project.  


	2. title page (attempt one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She cannot do this. She cannot like someone as perfect as Clementine. 
> 
> An all know it and an authority hating student didn't really match. Wouldn't match.

"I think the title page would be better with pictures on it," Violet comments while doodling onto the table, her eyes never lifting from the table or giving Clementine any indication that she was listening. Her feet tapping against her stool audibly, boredom written across her face.  

"I thought you didn't give a shit," Clementine replies, changing the font, resizing and changing the colour of the font of title before replying back to Violet- completely and utterly collected. 

Despite Violet desperately trying to see what would make her tick, what would burst her out of her collected bubble. She remained collected. Her eyes were still focused on the computer screen and still focused on their project. 

Her lips were still stuck in a tight determined line that didn't change even a little into a smile when Violet changed her half typed 'pu' into 'pussy'.  

Her hands still typing and typing and typing; Violet can't figure her out. 

A perfect girl with perfect grades and perfect athletic skills and perfect hand writing and perfect notes and perfect face. 

"It's boring," Violet says, dropping her pencil onto the table and leaning her head onto her arm, all of her attention onto Clementine. Her stomach bubbling again, like it had in the gym when Clementine looked at her with that smirk. 

Violet didn't want to think about that feeling or what it meant. And she definitely didn't want to think about how badly she wanted Clementine to smile at her again.  

"A report on cellular processes isn't, generally," Clementine states, her eyes flicking to Violet and her fingers stopping on the keyboard, a break in her determined line revealing a beautiful smile.  

Butterflies swarm through Violet's stomach, spinning circles and circles as she smiles back and quickly puts her head to the table. Her face feeling too hot against the cold surface, and her stomach feeling as if there was a Catherine wheel stuck in it. 

"What pictures were you thinking?" Clementine asks, her voice chirpy as if Violet had changed her whole personality and started to actually care about their science project. Her fingers eagerly clicking away at the computer, before looking to Violet for help and letting out a sigh.  

Leaning back on the back two legs of the stool, Clementine audibly closes the laptop and leans her hands on the edges of the desk. Her eyes locking with Violet, a mixture of irritation and fascination written across her face.  

"You're boring," Clementine states, getting back onto all four legs of the chair and resting her head on the laptop, facing Violet directly, her hand inches away from Violet's. Her eyes still looking at her, her head still turned to Violet- her whole body screaming that Violet at the least intrigued her.  

Violet bites the inside of her lips, her stomach swarming with every species of butterfly, her lips fighting and fighting to smile and her hands begging to move just a little, just a little.  

"Stop watching me then," Violet tells her, twisting her head so that she's facing the table before squeezing her eyes shut tightly and sighing again- she can't do this. 

She cannot do this. She cannot like someone as perfect as Clementine. 

An all know it and an authority hating student didn't really match. Wouldn't match.  

"Here, a permanent pen," Clementine states, making Violet raise her head with her eyebrows scrunched with confusion. Her lips parting slightly as Clementine holds out a permanent pen, pointing to the scrawled 'hets are just everywhere these days' on the table in pencil. 

"Thanks," Violet mumbles, taking the pen from her hands, trying to ignore the way her heart jumped over hurdles and how her stomach decided to become a gymnast.  

Scrawling sounds of pen scraping against table ring in Violet's ears as Clementine watches carefully as she overlines her words. Her heart feeling as if it was swimming around her chest, the pen occasionally going out of the lines as Violet thought about Clementine watching her- thought about Clementine thinking about her. 

"Do you want to finish the stupid title page at mine?" Violet says quickly, the words spurting out of her mouth like vomit. Her brain screaming and yelling at her not even seconds later, her bad decisions and stupidity already setting in her stomach like concrete. 

Why the fuck did she say that for? 

"Sure," Clementine replies casually, without acting as if she had something stuck in her throat. 

For fucks sake.  

* * *

 

"Violet! Are we not practicing today?" Brody shouts from the outside of her car, her hands waving to Violet and her voice too loud for Violet to ignore.  

"No!" Violet shouts, pointing to Clementine beside her with her feet digging at the pavement. Trying to put an overly irritated look on her face to show how Not Interested she was, she glances from the floor to Clementine before looking at Brody once again. Her lips curling into an embarrassed smile as Brody gave her a thumbs up.  

Sighing, with her legs moving quicker than before, Violet quickly sticks her middle fingers up to Brody before storming off into the direction of her house. Her lips twisting and turning as embarrassment rolled through her body. Her stomach reeling and reeling from every single embarrassing shit moment she's done today, spinning and spinning from every single cute thing Clementine did.  

She was so fucking fuckedy Fucked.  

"Hey!" Clementine shouts, and Violet turns around so quickly she can feel her neck yell. Her breath catching as she took in how far Clementine was from her, her eyes scanning down to her feet, wondering how the fuck that happened.  

"I drive," Clementine states, holding up her keys as if they were her prized possession. Her hip tilted out slightly and a bright, proud smile sitting on her face. The previous 'collectiveness' Violet had observed since she knew Clementine's name, disappeared and replaced with this gorgeous excitement that warmed Violet from head to toe.  

God, she fucking drives. For fucks- 

Without thinking, Violet walks back across the road. Her actions akin to a sailor under the influence of a siren: lovestruck, stupid and utterly, utterly fucked.  

Her eyes following Clementine, watching how she slammed the door behind her, how her shoulders hit her seat, how she pulled her cap off her head and how she watched Violet too. 

Pulling at the car door, Violet slammed her body down onto the passenger seat, her legs open with her hands resting on her knees and her head turned to watch Clementine drive- to watch Clementine focus on something that wasn't stupid like work or sports. 

"So where are we going?" Clementine asks, and Violet doesn't know the answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so obviously. i dont understand the enemies to friends to lovers trope because vi is just out here rygeguyghiuefh3 lesbianing things in chapter 2. which in turn makes the pacing off but. y'know what. fanfic is for fun and im having so much fun with this dfiugbrtiu  
> ALSO i made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/irghh/playlist/0qmJ2VBn5q1ZPsaJvhqAR4?si=52FPHUtsRWeGpyaAMSy6Sw) for this fic!!!!!!!!! which kinda has hints to next chapters?? sort of??  
> 


	3. title page (attempt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, fuck. How the fuck did Violet get like this about her so easy, so quickly? Fuck, it isn't going to go away as fast is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt know how to tag it but erm warning for vi having a complicated relationship with her parents? also theres some religious homophobia in this chapter.

"Bible, huh?" Clementine says, flipping the tattered bible in her fingers. Small pieces of paper and fabric falling off it with some pages threatening to leave the book completely. 

Violet crosses her arms across her chest, her nails crawling at her elbows as the strong sense of unease swept into her stomach. Her teeth gnawing at her gums, her ears hearing the 'oh, so they're like that-' before Clementine can even think them.  

"Yeah, my parents are religious," Violet admits, walking over to the stairs and holding the banister tightly, her foot resting on the stairs in attempt to signal Clementine and make her forget about the stupid bible on the counter.  

"Not you?" Clementine asks, her eyes flicking from the book to Violet: the question on her lips so familiar that it makes Violet want to punch a wall until it crumbles.  

Violet looks to the floor as if it can comfort her, her fingers digging in the breaks in the wood of the banister. A sick and angry feeling wrapping around her like a blanket, making her feel like a hostile dog ready to attack at any other mention of religion and her parents.  

"No, they taught me one way to do Christianity, it put me off the others," Violet admits, letting out a thankful breath as Clementine puts down the bible and walks over to the stairs. 

"Sorry you had to ditch it," Clementine says, and for once it sounds like someone understands. Understands how hard it is to let go of something that held your life together (religion), something that made sense of everything and gave you (Violet) meaning away, because you'd seen the leviticus 20:13 verse too many times. 

"Yeah, me too," Violet replies, her lips instinctively twisting up in a smile as she looks to the painted 'violet' on her door in purple paint with swirly lines. Her hands resting on the door knob, her eyes fixated on the drawings and letters on her door.  

She can picture Sophie with her paints in one hand as the other poked at Violet, asking her what she wanted on her door. Can hear Minnie protesting for Violet's safety as Violet told Sophie to draw and write anything to do with lesbianism.  

She can feel the heartbreak of being miles and miles away from them.  

Violet shakes her head and looks back to Clementine, and regrets ever going to science class.  

Her heart swimming in sappy thoughts and feelings that makes Violet feel silly. Clementine's lips turned up in a big smile, her eyes scanning the doodles adorning the door. Clementine's smile making Violet feel as if she was on fire.  

Fuck, this was a lot of emotions to feel in a matter of seconds. Fuck, Violet never knew how to deal with one emotion let alone several.  

"It's- My rooms not gonna be what you expect it to be," Violet tells her, her eyes quickly and daringly taking a glance at Clementine's. Her arms crossing defensively as Clementine catches her, her face suddenly feeling too hot and too embarrassed and too much of everything.  

"Your door's not either but, that's okay, I think you've got me wrong too," Clementine replies, her eyes scanning Violet in a way that felt so close- Violet wonders if she's been a background character at school after all.  

Violet nods before swinging the door open. The varying shades of light purple shining from her room, her floral bed sheets and collection of teddy bears suddenly feeling as if she was committing fraud. As if Violet was pretending to be a different person.  

"The- The bears are mine, and, the purples okay but everything else is my mum's choice," Violet admits, her voice running and running before she can even think of a reason why she would tell Clementine this. Why she would open up about her complicated relationship with religion, complicated relationship with her parents- why she would allow herself to be so complicated around Clementine.  

A groan slips from Violet's mouth as she follows Clementine's eyes, the open wardrobe acting as a physical representation of her and her mother's relationship. The countless feminine outfits clinging onto the outside of her wardrobe covered in her mother's fingers, trying to entice Violet into dressing more feminine- to being less obvious. The masculine, darkly coloured clothes all pushed to one side of the wardrobe, messily put onto the hangers from Violet washing and ironing them herself (her mother refused).  

Raking her hands through her hair, Violet storms over to her desk and scopes up her laptop before planting herself onto her bed. Her throat clearing to signal Clementine over.  

"Interesting wall you have over there," Clementine comments, a mischievous glint in her eye. Her voice strong, as if she wanted Violet to take it a step further and graffiti her own walls more and more until the purple was replaced by scratches in the wall. 

"Minnie mouse?" Clementine continues, taking the laptop from Violet's hands and opening up the title page document. Her eyes flicking from the laptop to Violet, as if she didn't want to miss an expression on Violet's face.  

Violet smiles lightly, a laugh bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes moving to look at the scrawled 'minnie' in the wall just above Violet's desk. Embarrassment and regret swarming in her head as she realised that she'd never get that off her wall and would have to explain to every girl who came into her room about an ex called Minnie.  

"No, ex-girlfriend," Violet says, and Clementine hums quietly. The sound of the keyboard drowning them both in a strange silence that was too close and too distant at the same time. Both of them quietly (as if to not interrupt the silence they both found slightly strange) adding in little bits: which picture to put in the middle, which font to use, which colours.  

"We could have just stayed at school for an hour huh," Clementine comments, saving the document and leaning back onto Violet's bed. Her hair curling around the creases in Violet's bed. Her beautiful eyes brightening against the flowers on the duvet. Her smile too kind, too nice and too sweet for Violet to handle.  

"Fuck that, tomorrow we're going to your house to learn about your complicated relationship with God," Violet says, the sight of Clementine prettily looking up to her becoming too much for her to take. Her arms reaching above her head before she copied Clementine and threw her back onto the bed. Her eyes looking to the ceiling: begging and hoping that Clementine doesn't look at her, she'd probably die on the spot. 

God, fuck. How the fuck did Violet get like this about her so easy, so quickly? Fuck, it isn't going to go away as fast is it? 

"You could just ask me instead," Clementine tells her and Violet takes in a breath. Her brain trying to rattle around the way Clementine said it- the deep tone, with edges that sounded like intrigue and quiet volume as if it was preserved for Violet only.  

"About God?" Violet replies, her lips twisting into an embarrassed smile as Clementine laughs (her laugh beautiful like everything else about her) and shakes her head. A sweet hum vibrating from Clementine.  

And Violet curses herself a thousand, million, trillion, billion times before looking at Clementine again. Her brain feeling like a sponge- ringed out from all the sappy feelings she had for Clementine, the girl she only just had a proper conversation with earlier today.  

"My darling ladies! I bring pizza after your hard work at band practice!" Louis shouts from downstairs, keys rattling from downstairs. Violet thinks he's her saving grace. 


	4. abstract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, is something going on here? Because just a couple of hours ago you were telling me-" Louis says, his free hand swinging between Violet and Clementine. The keys rattling in his hands, the sound prodding and poking at Violet's character- she's never opened up to anyone like this before. 
> 
> It confuses Louis, and it confuses her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so!! sorry this has taken me so long!!! i think its a little off since i havent written this fic in a while but im hoping its okay!!! ty for all the comments i wuv u all!! also the chapter no. may change since i wanna fit a lot in this fic and idk if ive gave myself enough room ufhueh also im gonna try and fit in canon where i can but bc i started this before ep 4 (and i think 3?) theres gonna be differences!!!

Violet quickly clambers off the bed, her feet sliding across her floor to the landing. Her hands clinging onto the staircase too tightly, trying to make her mind forget how close she had been to Clementine. 

Their shoulders grazing each other as they laid on Violet's shitty mattress. The heat from Clementine's skin radiating off of her, making Violet feel warmer, clammier and stupider.  

Fuck. 

"Vi? Where's Brody and Ruby?" Louis asks, the hands holding the boxes of pizzas lowering slightly. His face twisting into a confused expression, taking in the Ruby-and-Brody-less, blushed and soft Violet. His head tilted forwards slight, waiting for Violet to explain. 

Violet takes in a deep breath, and tries to compose herself. The thoughts of Clementine's eyes, lips, heat, words, voice, lips- fuck she can't get them out of her head.  

She opens her mouth to speak, tries to answer Louis' question, but every phrase in her mind relates to Clementine and she doesn't know how to make it stop.  

Fuck. 

"Louis has your house key?" Clementine asks, wrapping her hands over the banister, her hands pressed closely against Violet's. Her eyes still a warm and passionate brown, gnawing at Violet's heart. Her lips slightly puckered, shinier than Violet remembers them. 

Fuck, she's staring at Clementine's lips.  

Violet quickly diverts her attention to Louis, her face feeling red and her fingers fidgety. Her leg bouncing repeatedly- trying to distract herself from the very beautiful Clementine beside her. 

Didn't work. She was thinking about Clementine's glossy lips again. 

Maybe she applied lip balm on after Violet left? That's stupid, why the fuck would she do that? Fuck sake Violet, have a rational brain.   
"Wait, is something going on here? Because just a couple of hours ago you were telling me-" Louis says, his free hand swinging between Violet and Clementine. The keys rattling in his hands, the sound prodding and poking at Violet's character- she's never opened up to anyone like this before.  

It confuses Louis, and it confuses her too.  

It's stupid. Clementine's going to leave as soon as she knows about Violet's crush. And that's understandable.  

"Nothing's going on, we're working on a science report," Violet states, the feeling of Clementine's hand touching her own making her brain spark in and out of coherency. Her eyes fighting to stay on Louis' frame, the urge to move them to Clementine wracking at her brain.  

She doesn't need to think about how scary falling for someone is right now, not when said person and Louis is around her. She wishes she didn't have to think that falling for someone was scary at all. 

She wishes she didn't have to fall for anyone at all. 

"You're- You're doing work? How- Wait, you're just writing lesbian rights on every page right?" Louis says, hastily running up the stairs. A fake worried look on his face as he placed the pizzas on Violet's bed before moving to shake vigorously at her shoulders. A laugh bubbling up his throat, threatening to puke all over Clementine and Violet. 

"Well you could have told me if that's what we we're going to do, though a suggestion could be adding bi rights in there," Clementine comments, turning to lean her back against the barrier, her elbows resting against it with her left leg slightly hovering off the ground. 

Violet turns her head immediately. Clementine looks too fucking cool, and Louis is fucking embarrassing her. 

It's obvious why Violet's Actually Doing Schoolwork, but she didn't expect Louis to fucking spell it out for Clementine. 

For fucks sake can he just leave Violet's gay antics alone? 

"If you've fucking got pineapple pizza turn around and get out of my house," Violet says, twisting around to walk into her room. Her hands frantically rubbing at her face in effort to calm herself down. Throwing her body onto the bed, she lets out a sigh, taking comfort in the fact that Louis and Clementine weren't in her room yet. 

The few, fleeting, seconds she had to regain her composure much needed.  

"Are you a fucking coward?" Clementine asks, gently sitting beside Violet. Her status as a pineapple pizza fan laid out in the open. 

Violet raises her face from her bed, a scowl wiped across her face. Her heart not failing to stutter when Clementine gave a glare back. The presence of Louis behind them completely forgotten in favour of their intense staring. 

It feels like Clementine is clawing into her soul, and despite who Violet was and everything that she was- she almost wanted Clementine to pick her apart piece by piece. To gently caress at the sharp and broken edges. To- 

It's fucking stupid. Violet has only just had a proper conversation with her today. For months and months and months she's been envious of Clementine, waiting for her to fuck up so she could feel better about herself and now- 

She's been staring too close hasn't she?  

Fuck, she almost wants to start liking pineapple pizza just so Clementine wouldn't look at her like that. It's too good and Violet always asks for too much, and always breaks a little more when they leave. She doesn't want to think about it. She doesn't want to fucking think about it, it's fucking scary and she fucking wants to kick Clementine out of her house and. 

"Do you have functioning taste buds?" Violet replies, a chuckle sitting on her tongue. Her tone smooth and casual. Her hands propping up her head, her neck hurting with the angle she was looking at Clementine.  

It's fucking ridiculous but, she wants to try this again. Caring for someone other than Brody or Louis. She wants to care for Clementine, and try caring about Brody and Louis more in the process. 

It's stupid. It's going to end the way it always does. Leaving.  

Suddenly, Louis dives onto the bed landing on Violet's back, making the bed squeak and groan. Laughter bubbling out of his mouth, an arm swinging around Violet's neck. Violet letting out a sigh, knowing that he wouldn't get off any time soon. 

At least it forced Violet out of her funk. 

"Sadly, I have to agree with Violet but if it helps I'm only agreeing because my crush hates pineapple pizza," Louis says, his head leaning on Violet's with a sigh. His lips curling into a sappy smile. His fingers twirling Violet's hair as if it was his own after just being asked about his crush.    
"Do you know Aasim? Handsome, smart, never lets anyone copy his math homework?" Louis asks, quickly twisting his head around, hitting Violet's head and making her swear. His smile almost blinding Clementine. The bright, lovesick look in his eyes lightening and putting a pink filter onto the room.  

"Yeah, that really pissed me off at first but, he grows on you," Clementine comments, smiling before directing her attention to her leg. Her face scrunching in pain as she rolled her foot and massaged the joints of her leg. 

Violet wondered whether she could trade the 'relationship with god' information for 'the fuck is up with your leg' information. 

She also wondered if her invasive questions was the reason to her only having two friends. Those two friends being Brody and Louis who loved giving unnecessarily intimate information to literally everyone.  

She wondered if that's why Minnie- 

Fuck no. She's not thinking about that and Clementine at the same time.  

"I'm planning on telling him. Y'know at the party? I forgot who is hosting it but, he's going and I have a uh, plan!" Louis tells her, raising his hand with determination. Confidence seeping into his voice, making the corners of Violet's mouth slip into a smile. 

"I take it you're dragging me and Brody a long," Violet says, despite eagerly wanting to see Louis happy with Aasim. Knowing that whatever Louis was going to do would melt Aasim's heart, making them Violet's least (most) favourite sappy couple in the world. 

The thought of missing that, missing Louis being happy with his first boyfriend ever- well, she just wouldn't let that happen. 

"Yes! I am going to your gig after all! Also I know you want to see me fail in front of Aasim," Louis exclaims, tapping at Violet's forehead repeatedly. His actions purposely trying to annoy Violet, but jokes on him, because Violet is completely used to this now.  

"Your band has a gig? When?" Clementine asks, her eyes doing that thing where they rip Violet apart again. Her mouth parting slightly in intrigue. The hands kneading at her leg slowing to hear Violet's reply. Her eyes blinking slowly, fluttering Clementine's eyelashes and making her iris' move to take in the right amount of light. 

Violet just stares quietly, forgetting that she isn't an observer to this interaction but a participant. Her heart loud and vigorous against her bed. The fast repetitive taps on her head almost counting all the gay thoughts whirling around her head.  

"Two weeks today! Which is exactly why Violet should have went to practice," Louis tells her, flicking instead of tapping Violet's forehead this time. His hands reaching over to grab at the abandoned pizza laying at the top of Violet's bed.  

"Hey! You should come to a band practice! Brody would love to meet you! She's always talking about how good you are at football but, she's so shit she never made the team," Louis adds, and only then does Violet want to shove him off of her. Her face blooming with colour and her heart beating even louder than before. 

"Yeah, sounds good," Clementine replies with a calm and collected tone, and Violet thinks about not being Louis' friend anymore.  

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is bad so iuefhiuthiut dw it WILL get better fihgiygrg  
> also it seems like i cant not write abt internalised homophobia. when will i stop.


End file.
